eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Coker
' Coker & Sons Funeral Directors'is a funeral burial service in Walford owned and ran by Les and Pam Coker. Company History *Coker and Sons was established 30 July 1915. By Les Coker's Great-grandfather Herbert Coker in his front parlour in Spring Lane Walford. *In 2014 Coker and Sons moved to 53 Turpin Road. *Billy Mitchell began working for Coker & Sons as of 11 July 2014. *30 July 2015 was the company's centenary (100 year anniversary) and to celebrate they threw a party in The Queen Victoria and also offered 20% off for August 2015. List of clients funerals *Jack Martin (Prior to 1985) *Lilian Martin (Prior to 1985) *Pete Beale (1993) *Ethel Skinner (2000) *Archie Mitchell (2010) *Pat Evans (2012 ) *Nick Cotton's (2014, fake funeral) *Lucy Beale's (2014) *Stan Carter (2015) *Jim Branning (2015) *Nick Cotton's (2015, real funeral) *Charlie Slater (19 January 2016) Previous Businesses * The Cancer Support Society (2012-2013) * The Sarus Foundation Trust (2010-2011) * Lipsy's Fruit, Veg' & Flower Shop (1990's-2010) Employees *Artie (????-) *Colin (????-) *Big Nige (????-) *Little Nige (????-) *Dhal (????-) * Billy Mitchell (2014-) *Jay Mitchell (2016) Storylines 17 April 2015 - Linda Carter was having trouble with paying for Stan Carter funeral. Pam and Billy suggested the Solid Oak, which is the most expensive casket at £3,800. This casket was the one that Carol's chose for Jim Branning funeral.The package also included embalming, dressing, the hearse and one limo. Linda still could not afford it the cost and Pam gave the casket to Linda at cost price, which reduced £1,500 of the final amount. Gallery Exterior The Cancer Support Charity.jpg|The Cancer Support Society Spot of Cash.jpg|The Cancer Support Society The_Sarus_Foundation_Trust.jpg|The Sarus Foundation Trust (2011) Lipsey's.jpg|Lipsey's Coker & Sons Funeral Directors.jpg|Les & Pam outside their shop (2014) Billy's New Job Coker and Sons.jpg|Exterior, Billy's first day(2014) Coker&Sons2015.png|Billy & Alfie outside Coker & Sons, April 2015 Coker&SonsFunerals2015.png|Alfie outside Coker & Sons, April 2015 Coker & Sons Backyard (2015).jpg|Coker & Sons Backyard (2015) Coker & Sons Backyard 2 (2015).jpg|Coker & Sons Backyard (2015) Coker & Sons Backyard 3 (2015).jpg|Coker & Sons Backyard (2015) Interior Charity Shop.jpg|Inside the Cancer Support Society Coker and Sons Inside.jpg|Coker & Sons Interior (2014) Coker_and_Sons_Inside_2.jpg|Coker & Sons Interior (2014) Coker & Sons Interior.jpg|Coker & Sons Interior (2014) Lucys Gravestone.jpg|Lucys Gravestone (2014) Coker and Sons Chapel of Rest.jpg|The Chapel of Rest (2014) Coker & Sons Office.png|Coker & Sons Office (2014) Coker_and_Sons_Office_2.jpg|Coker & Sons Office (2015) Coker_and_Sons_Office_back_door.jpg|Coker and Sons Office back room and the chapel of rest (2015) Cokers and Sons Office (4 May 2016).jpg|Cokers and Sons Office (4 May 2016) Miscellaneous Pat Butchers Funeral (2012).jpg|Pat Butchers Funeral (2012) Coker and Sons Logo.jpg|Coker & Sons Logo (2014) Les bill from Walford Water.jpg|A bill from Walford Waterboard (2015) Les bill from his suppliers.jpg|A bill from the suppliers (2015) Coker_&_Sons_Funeral_Directors_Catalog_(2015).jpg|Coker & Sons Funeral Directors Catalog (2015) Coker_&_Sons_Funeral_Directors_Catalog_2_(2015).jpg|Coffin Prices (2015) Coker_&_Sons_Funeral_Directors_Catalog_3_(2015).jpg|Coffin Prices (2015) Coker_&_Sons_Funeral_Directors_Visits_the_Carters_(2015).jpg|Coker & Sons Funeral Directors Visits the Carters (2015) Jim Branning Funeral (2015).jpg|Jim Branning's Funeral (2015) Jim Branning Funeral 2 (2015).jpg|Jim Branning's Funeral (2015) Coker and Sons Centenary Invite (2015).jpg|Coker and Sons Centenary Invite (2015) Coker and Sons Centenary Invite 2 (2015).jpg|Coker and Sons Centenary Invite (2015) Coker and Sons 100th Anniversary Cake (2015).jpg|Coker and Sons 100th Anniversary Cake (2015) Coker and Sons Banner (2015).jpg|Coker and Sons Banner (2015) Coker and Sons Staff (2015).jpg|Coker and Sons Staff (2015) Coker & Sons Funeral Directors Walford Gazette (2015).jpg|Coker & Sons Funeral Directors Walford Gazette (2015) Charlie Slater's Funeral (2016).jpg|Charlie Slater's Funeral (2016) Charlie Slater's Funeral 2 (2016).jpg|Charlie Slater's Funeral (2016) Coker & Sons Opening Times Sign (25 February 2016 Part 1).jpg|Coker & Sons Opening Times Sign (2016) Coker and Son Leaflet (6 May 2016).jpg|Coker and Son Leaflet (6 May 2016) Coker and Sons Peggy Mitchell Chapel of Rest (4 July 2016).jpg|Coker and Sons Peggy Mitchell Chapel of Rest (4 July 2016) Category:Businesses Category:Community Buildings